This invention relates to a system for determining and optimizing load distribution on a vehicle.
The distribution of load over a trailer significantly alters its handling, performance, and fuel efficiency. Braking, acceleration, turning, as well as operational safety of the vehicle are all affected by load distribution. Improper loading of a trailer not only reduces vehicle performance but also increases the risk of an accident.
Additionally, state and federal laws impose load limits on tractor/trailer combinations. Limits exist on maximum weight, weight over an axle, and weight over a tandem axle. These limits vary from state to state, requiring a driver to know whether he is in compliance with these limits as he crosses each state line. In the event a load exceeds these limits, the driver must either reduce or redistribute the load over the trailer to conform to regulatory requirements. Failure to comply with such limits can lead to the imposition of fines or other penalties.
Currently, load distribution is determined by employing rudimentary methods such as weighing the vehicle on a load scale. Typically, a tractor/trailer is driven onto a platform with load cells. These load cells send out electronic signals to junction boxes, which then sum all of the signals into one signal so that the signal can be read by a load indicator. The load of each axle can be determined either by derivation from the whole weight of the tractor/trailer or by weighing each axle individually.
On board systems for weighing load also exist. One such system measures the load directly by reading load cells on a bed. Another system measures load indirectly by relating load to air pressure on a suspension. Such systems provide the driver with a reading of load distribution only. They do not provide information on how load should be distributed.
While these foregoing methods provide basic information about the distribution of weight over a tractor/trailer, they do not provide information on how to optimize the distribution of weight to comply with load limits or to enhance vehicle performance. To determine compliance with load limits, a driver must manually compare load distribution values with state and federal weight limit tables. Because these limits vary from jurisdiction to jurisdiction as well as by tractor/trailer type and characteristics, for the hauling of particularly heavy loads, a driver must maintain updated tables for each jurisdiction and compare these tables with his load distribution for each state of operation.
Moreover, the measurements offered by these foregoing methods of determining load distribution are not integrated or analyzed with other vehicle characteristics that affect vehicle maneuverability and handling, such as tire pressure, axle position, or trailer height. Load distribution is accordingly not optimized for performance.
A trailer may have a slider, which permits the driver to adjust the location of the rear axles of the trailer relative to the front axle. When unloading, the slider is typically positioned closest to the rear of the trailer. Also, when there is little or no load in the trailer, the slider is usually moved to the position closest to the front of the trailer. However, the repositioning of the slider in these instances may result in a less than optimal slider position for other operational situations.
A need therefore exists for a system to provide information to optimize the distribution of load, including optimizing slider position, not only to comply with state and federal law but also to optimize vehicle performance.